Witches of the Elements Book 7: Bringer of Chaos
by Darkerangel
Summary: Th'rial's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos has his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xiong before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only just...
1. Episode 20: Chaotic Visions Rises

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 7: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

* * *

Episode 20: Chaotic Visions Rises

Zachariah Summers tossed around from his nightly vision. Dark fire incased him, draining him of his reality and sanity. He could hear the thousand screams of a thousand people, calling for their messiah. He turned, seeing Prince Dycoon being chained up against a religious stone wall, fighting for his very life. Then he saw the Princess, standing on a cliff that led to the open seas. She folded her hands to pray when all of a sudden a chaotic presence incased in armor appeared before her. With his mighty dark red blade, he brought down the cliff with one devastating swoop. The Princess unfolded her hands and turned around, looking into the red eyes of Zac before falling as her rainbow ponytail unraveled. Heavy wind pressed against her body as her rainbow hair danced to her doom,

"NO!" he gasped jumping up from his desk. Zac looked around seeing that he must have dosed off in his English class.

"Mr. Summers is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Wing as the class gasp. Both Angela and Jenna slid down into their seats from embarrassment.

"No…no problem," he said, sitting back down.

"Not a good way to start off your Junior year Mr. Summers," she said.

Soon after the bell rung and everyone stormed out for freedom, Zac headed for his locker only to be ambush by Jenna and his sister Angela.

"What the hell were you thinking? Out of all the teachers in the world you had to sleep in Mrs. Wings' class?" asked Angela.

"Dude, even I wouldn't cross that line," said Jenna.

"I was up all night," he said while trying to open his locker when T.K. popped over and asked,

"Please tell me you did not dose off in Mrs. Wings class?"

"The hell? You heard already?" asked Zac looking at T.K.

"Are you serious? It's flying all around school. 'The guy who slept in Mrs. Wings' class and lived to tell about it,'" dramatized T.K.

"What's going on?" asked Trista approaching them.

"Zac fell asleep in Mrs. Wings' class," explained Angela.

"Do you like have a death wish of something?" she asked.

"Look, I dose off because I just have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen…something soon," said Zac, shutting his locker.

Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays the beautiful planet called Elona. Within the castle of Crystal Tower, Aureka stood awake, looking out the window and staring at the two moons.

"Princess?" said Prince Dycoon, walking in. "There you are. You must get some rest."

"This…this battle is far from over…" she said as night quickly turned to morning as the two moons disappeared and the two planets that brighten up Elona appear.

"We have had peace for a couple of mouths now and besides, with the Vorpax open they can't come in here," said the Prince.

"Unless…unless they were invited from the inside," she said.

Miles away from the Cloud Nine Tower, the oracle appeared at an unsuspecting town as he transformed into Na'ash, Shadow Priest and leader of the Black Sand.

"The time is now, COME FORTH!" summoned Na'ash. The morning air suddenly felt alive as a bright flash escaped in front of Na'ash. What looked like lightning was crackling from the mouth of a village, leaping from house to house. Each time the energy seemed to surge, dark clouds began to swarm. The wind was strong now, pulling him in. Na'ash waved his left hand as the final thunderous roar burst from the mouth of the village, leaving nothing but silence in its wake. Soon after a dark figure stepped forth wearing black chaotic armor, a dark red inside/black outside cape, short flat dark red hair, and piecing yellow eyes.

"Welcome… Ezekiel 69," greeted Na'ash.

"So this is Elona…how I can't wait to bring it down," he said.

"In do time Mighty-one. First you must wipe out this town and all of its people. Then you must bring forth the Fortalices," said Na'ash. The villagers and towns' folk began to come outside, seeing the two unwelcome figures on their land.

"You there…what business do you have here…off with you," said one of the farmers.

"Business? You're standing on my business," said Ezekiel 69. He flipped back his cape exposing his black and grey scabbard. He grabbed the grip of his sword and began to pull it out of its sheath. The sword wasn't your ordinary weapon for it was curved, bent backwards. The front part of the sword, the blade was silver, however behind the blade was razor sharp spine of a serpent beast, black as night. The farmers lit up in fear as the blade sudden turned from silver to blood red,

"Taste the lick of my Serpent Blade!" he yelled.

"AHAHAHA!" With his mighty dark red blade, he brought the people down to their bloody knees, wiping them out with one devastating swoop. He pulled back his sword and began to lick the end of his blade with his tongue, consuming the sweet taste of innocent blood, something he yarned for.

"AH!" screamed Princess Aureka, falling to her knees. Prince Dycoon caught her just in time before she hit the ground as guards rushed over to her aid.

"Aureka? Aureka!" yelled the Prince. Princess Aureka's eyes intensified, looking at Leonn'e. Suddenly, the ground started to quake destructively as Aureka pushed Leonne out of the way and ran for the upper balcony. Her colored eyes widen in fear as a great structural castle began to emerge from ground itself. "NO!"

"RISE! For chaos will always triumph over order bwahahahah!" commanded Ezekiel 69 as his Shadow Priests chanted,

"Gaws zu gen zu, reggie hung gaws zu. Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za. Go zu gen zu, reggie hung gone zu!"


	2. Episode 21: Ezekiel 69

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 21: Ezekiel 69

"NO!" shouted Zac as the beacon flames from his science class lit up into roaring flames. The windows in the front hallway rattled before each shattered one by one in a row.

"Everyone out!" instructed the Science teacher. Everyone rushed out as the flames increased in size, out of Zac's control. All the students eventually walked outside as a fire truck pulled over towards the side of the building.

"Zachariah!" yelled Angela who stood around the rest of gang.

"We need to go to Elona now," he said, walking over.

"What. Why?" asked T.K.

"Dude, what did you do?" stressed Trista.

"I…I felt a great disturbance in Elona…as if a thousands of voices suddenly cried out in fear and terror and were suddenly wiped out of existence. I fear something terrible has happened," explained Zac.

"Then we should go and investigate…at least check it out," suggested T.K.

"Umm, by check out do you mean us as in me? Because in that case, I can't go," said Trista.

"Why the hell not?" asked Jenna interested in her answer.

"I got a date later on with Henry if you must know."

"Henry…Henry Catalano?" asked Zac.

"Ooo Henry, he is kinda yummy," said Jenna.

"Yummy? Gurl the boy is fine," said Angela with a grin.

"Ye-ah o-k, don't you two have boyfriend already. You know sea-boy and thief?" asked Trista.

"Far as I'm concern, I'm single," said Jenna.

"He's not my boyfriend…we're just…soul-mates. Besides, I have to find him first," said Angela in defense.

"Hello ladies, can we focus here…planet trouble, terrible feeling," said T.K.

"Fine I'll go, but this better be quick," argued Trista. Because of the fire, leaving the school grounds wasn't hard. All they had to do was blend in with the crowd and sneak out.

They headed for the Magick Store for that is where they hid the chalice. T.K. used his magic to unlock the door. They went inside and waited for T.K. to retrieve the Golden Chalice of DegaIllah.

"Soo anyone know how this work?" asked T.K.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Trista in a pissed off tone.

"Okay I may be leader, but I don't know everything," he said. He held it up high above his head and it started to glow. Soon after that a portal appeared and began to open.

"Bet you ten bucks it'll be a smooth landing this time," said Angela to Jenna.

"You're so on," she said. All five of them jumped in, being surrounded by a swirling multi-colored twister phenomenon. Around them were time shards, humming tinker bell sounds as they reach their destination.

The portal crossed over on the other side of Elona and they landed smoothly on their feet for the first time.

"HA! You owe me five bucks beyoch," gloated Angela.

"Dammit," said Jenna.

"Whoa, are we on Elona?" asked T.K. They all turned and looked around seeing black burnt up trees, houses, even the ground was completely dead as if a fire swept a crossed the land and burnt it to the ground.

"Umm if my memory serves me right, that was not here last time," said Trista. They all turned in her direction seeing a huge castle radiating demonic energy when all of a suddenly they heard clapping.

"So you are the reincarnations…hmmm, mere children how interesting," he said, getting up off a boulder.

"Who are you?" asked T.K.

"…that…that armor. I've seen it before," whispered Zac.

"My name is Ezekiel 69…Bringer of Chaos."

"WHAT! Impossible, we defeated Nishka," said Jenna.

"Ah yes, you children manage to defeat my younger sister. She was a fool anyway, built to create order hahaha what a hoot," he said.

"Sister?" asked Angela.

"Enough about her and more on…well you," he said and without warning held two fingers up with his thumb stuck out and an unseen pressure pressed hard against T.K.'s body and slammed him into a tree, snapping it into two. Their guard anciently lowered when turning towards T.K. as Ezekiel 69 appeared in front of Jenna and lightly tapped her forehead with his backhand, sending her straight into a boulder head first.

Before Angela or Trista could say a spell, Ezekiel 69 unleashed a verity of lazars directly from his gauntlet in which they multiplied and blasted the two ladies causing them to crash and bleed. It was just him and Zac now as he slowly approached him. Zac didn't move as fear started to grow inside of him, realizing his dreams weren't just dreams, but visions of the future…this monster is going to kill Aureka. Suddenly he stopped and quickly whipped out his Serpent Blade and turned around just as T.K.'s Lightning Saber made contact with his blade. He held his sword with only his right hand while T.K. struggled with his two. Travis then realized that Ezekiel 69 was just toying with him as his right hand began to lift his saber upward. Travis tried to press down with all his might, but he was just too strong and suddenly with his free hand grabbed T.K. by his neck.

"Is this the best you all have to offer?" asked Ezekiel 69.

"Go…to…hell!" struggled T.K. dropping his weapon. As the saber hit the ground it transformed back into the Golden Chalice.

"Unimpressive," he said while hearing Zac casting a spell. But even before Zac could launch it, Ezekiel 69 literally threw T.K. into him and they slammed into Trista and Angela. He then wielded his sword and sent Jenna flying straight into the others.

"Bwahaahhaa…time is on my side bwwwahahahha," laughed Ezekiel 69, picking up the Golden Chalice. He walked away, disappearing within the Fortalices, leaving the unconscious heroes helpless and powerless.


	3. Episode 22: Frosted

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 22: Frosted

The Witches of the Elements laid still, beaten to death by a being unlike anyway they faced. Their bodies suddenly began to sparkle, being teleported from the waist land to the castle. Princess Aureka's Crystal Heart was wrapped around her rainbow ponytail as it went over her head and began to glow, healing her warriors' wounds.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Angela, easing her way up off the tiled floor.

"We got our asses kicked, that's what happened," complained Jenna, rising up.

"That son of a bitch hit me…that bitch is going down," threatened Trista.

"Princess, Leonn'e, what's going on?" asked T.K.

"You guys alright?" asked Prince Dycoon.

"Yeah…barely. How we get here?" asked Zac.

"We sensed you were in danger so I teleported you all here," said Aureka.

"Ezekiel 69…it was for told that if Order failed, then Chaos will rise to take its place," explained Prince Dycoon.

"He wants to unleash Chaos by opening a doorway called the Star System Gate. If opened Chaos will consume not just Elona, but the nine other worlds also," said Princess Aureka.

"The gate is well hidden, but if we don't act now he will find it."

"We can't let that happen," said T.K. slapping his pants. T.K.'s silver eyes widen in fear, checking himself.

"Travis, what's up?" asked Trista.

"The chalice—I don't have the chalice…"

"WHAT!" shouted Aureka.

"It…it fell and…he took it…he took the chalice," panicked T.K.

"This isn't good."

"What's the big deal?" asked Jenna.

"The Golden Chalice contains the powers of the dark god DegaIllah," said Prince Dycoon.

"Because of that, it is also the compos that will point the way to the Star System Gate," explained the Princess.

"You have got to be kidding me. We might as well have just hand him the planet while at it," said Angela.

"We have to get that chalice back," said Zac.

"My lord!" yelled a guard, running up toward Leonne. "He's…he's launching a full scale attack on Greenage Twon."

Within Fortalices, Ezekiel 69 sat on his war chair, analyzing the amazing chalice.

"Come to me," he commanded. She appeared within mist having icy blue eyes, spiked up frozen white hair, and skin cold as ice. She was wearing black pants that were tucked in from her blue boots. A light blue vested top with a black belt around her waist.

"I want you to lead this army. Keep them away from this place." She nodded and vanished without a trace.

"Na'ash…take the chalice and break the witches seal."

The gang transformed and along with Aureak's and Leonn'e's soliders, headed out to defend the town from the attackers. Armored Chaos Knights marched forward,

"This can not be happening…I'm not even eighteen and yet I'm going to war already?" complained Trista.

"Steady men," said T.K. The Princess and Prince's guards were behind, reading for the charging signal. A sudden blast of mist appeared in front of the Elemental Warriors as it morphed into a figure,

"DIE BITCH!" shouted the figure as she slapped Angela a crossed her face and sent her flying into the guards.

"ATTTACK!"

"CHARGE!"

T.K. went to face the figure, but she was gone. Zac turned seeing the mist appearing on Angela as the girl grabbed her throat and said,

"The name's Frost…sister of Blizzard." Angela breathing started to deepen as ice began to form around her neck. Her body started to feel completely numb, unable to use any of her powers.

"If it wasn't for you he would still be alive…you will die, I swear it!"


	4. Episode 23: Division

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 23: Division

"NO!" Zac shouted as something began to take effect. "RUMA!" All of a sudden his right hand generated a ball of magma and without thinking it he launched the attack directly at Frost. Her icy blue eyes widen, suddenly creating a thick layered ice shield as the magma ball smashed into and shattered it, removing her off of Angela.

"Zac…what was that spell?" asked T.K.

"I don't know," he said.

"Dammit, first Angela with ice and now you with…magma?" complained Jenna. Trista flew up, checking out her surroundings for a better look. A chaos night clashed his axe unto a soldier's shield, but he pushed his shield up and thrust his sword into the knight. A soldier hit the ground as the knight stabbed him to death.

"…here goes nothing…Grisor!" cast Trista. She spread her arms out wide and began spinning. Wind started to gather around her, as if conning her into a ball.

"Everyone, shields up! Warriors fly!" commanded T.K. Trista maneuvered her body until it was upside down in midair and at the right moment, came spiraling directly down like a spinning rocket. She crashed into the ground creating a violent wind explosion that sent most of the knights flying out of the town and not only pushed back, but also injured some of the soldiers as well.

Frost misted out as the spread of wind headed her way which caused Travis to turn around and see Ezekiel 69 standing on top of the highest point on Fortalices. Rage filled his heart as his silver eyes morphed to bright yellow.

"AHHH…Zapbellia!" he shouted, opening up his mouth wide, unleashing a small, electrified destructive sphere from his mouth. Ezekiel 69 smiled as he finally fell into his trap and whipped out his sword. In defense mode he held up the side of the sword as the sphere crashed directly into it. The power from it was tremendous, causing the building to quiver. Ezekiel 69 struggled with it for a while as the sphere began to push him back a bit. The blade then turned blood red and literally absorbed the entire attack with ease.

"WHAT!" screamed T.K.

"No way," gasped Angela. Ezekiel 69 began laughing, twirling his sword around and around over his head. The blue-ish clouds of Elona began to pull towards him, swirling above him like a vortex. They quickly changed from blue to grey thunderstorm colors.

"Now witness the destruction of this town by your own hands!" shouted Ezekiel 69. His blade turned from blood red to yellow, unleashing a thunderous wave of pure electrical energy souly based on T.K.'s last attack.

"OH MY AHAHAAH!!!" screamed Jenna.

"AH!" screamed Princess Aureka as she clenched her chest.

"Princess!" said Leonn'e, but she pushed him away and teleported to the battle field. When she arrived she saw total annihilation upon the town, amazing architecture and beauty wiped out clean.

"NO!" she screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"Princess!" shouted Trista. Princess Aureka turned seeing her warriors alive, caring a couple of soldiers and casualties.

"Thank the gods you are all alright," she said.

"We did our best with a defensive barrier spell, but it just wasn't enough," explained T.K. "I'm sorry—it's all my fault."

"No, what's done is done…I just hope it can be undone," she said.

On top of the Fortalices, stood a bold black bare footed guy with glowing green eyes, a cloth wrapped around himself, and tribal tattoos on his body stood up with a bow in his left hand.

"Do it…eliminate the Princess…permanently," ordered Ezekiel 69 who stood next to him. He raised his bow up swirled his right hand around and chanted, "Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo." He kept repeating it over and over again as green swirls surrounded his swirling hand. He lifted up his hand slowly and when it reached his shoulder length it transformed into a hazed green see through ghost looking arrow. He placed the ghost arrow in his bow and with his eye on the target and launched it.

The ghost arrow zoomed a crossed at lightning speed,

"PRINCESS LOOK OUT!" shouted Prince Leonn'e, jumping off the galloping horse, pushing Aureka out of the way.

"LEONN'E!!!" screamed the Princess as the ghost arrow penetrated his torso; he came crashing into Aureka's arms.

"Leonne!" shouted the Elemental Warriors. Aureka's colorful eyes widen and said,

"…he has been poisoned…I cannot heal this type."

"You missed," whispered Frost as mist surround Ezekiel 69.

"Perfect shot…phase two of my plan starts now," he said with a smile.


	5. Episode 24: Divide and Fall

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 24: Divide and Fall

Within the main chambers of Fortalices,

"The target was the Princess and that Azul fool missed," complained Frost.

"No, the goal as it to make it look like it was the Princess…when all I wanted was the Prince," said Ezekiel 69.

"I don't understand Mighty One?" Ezekiel 69 lightly grazed Frost's cold cheeks and explained,

"You see my dear Frost, phase one was to crush their spirit. Phase two, united they stand…but divided and they will surly fall. The Princess will see to it that he gets healed by the Healer and that's when the fun begins bwahahaha…"

Within the chambers of Crystal Tower,

"There has to be something. You can't just let the love of your life die," said Trista.

"I don't plan on it," said Princess Aureka.

"But you said that you couldn't heal him," said Zac.

"That I cannot, but the Healer can," she said.

"Healer?" asked Angela curiously.

"Yes, he resides in the Dark Forest, forever protect and imprisoned by the dark creatures he once healed," she said.

"Okay then, teleport us there," said Jenna.

"I…cannot. One must enter the forest, they can't simply teleport in. Besides, I need you all here, together. You're strongest at best together," she explained.

"So if you can't go and we can't go, then who's going?" asked T.K.

"I will send word, but first I try cleansing his wound first, pausing the postponing the spreading for thirty minuets the most…this I must do alone,"

"Okay, you have all of our blessings," said Zac. She nodded and they stepped out of the chamber and went down to the main hall where all the soldiers gathered. Princess Aureka got down on her knees and wrapped her hands around Prince Dycoon's.

"Mother…Father…forgive me for what I'm about to do. I just can't lose him…I need him. Our love is stronger than this." She got up, bent over and whispered into his ear, "Stay strong…have faith…I, believe in you. I will not let this be." his hand lifted up and touched her warm soft cheek and with that she moved away from him and flipped back her ponytail, unraveling the Krystallos crystal.

"Krystallos Crystal…UNLEASH!" said the Princess as the green crystal transformed into the Millennium sword. The top half of the crystal transformed into the blade while the grip was still made of the bottom half. She touched the grip and with that transformed into warrior mode outfit.

Princess Aureka colorful eyes changed from innocent to seriousness as her long rainbow colored hair draped down to her lower back. She was wearing an all out white coat that draped down and out like an open skirt at the bottom. The coat also had a lilac outlining around it. She had on a blue skirt with knee-high white and purple outlined boot. She had two blue belts wrapped around her stomach and blue shoulder pads.

"_Forgive me…_" said Zac. Everyone looked up at him strangely until he said, "The Princess!" Everyone ran out of the room and dash down the hallway and into the bedroom of the Prince and Princess; only to find it empty.

"A horse?" asked Trista, picking up noises from the air. They quickly ran outside to see the Princess on a white horse with the Prince wrapped in a black cloak behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Aureka!" shouted T.K. She turned and her stare sent chills down the Elemental Warriors spines. That wasn't their princess on that horse…but their soon to be future queen.

"HEEYA!" she shouted, whipping on the reins as the horse sped off down the pathway towards the Dark Forest.

"What kind of crazy shit is this?" asked Jenna, lost.

"Our princess…has a banded us," said one of the soldiers.

"No! She's simply doing that she thinks is best. We need to have faith in her and believe in her judgment," said T.K.

Back in Fortalices, Na'ash began the second chant on the chalice,

"Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za."

"Perfect," said Ezekiel 69, watching the event within the Dark Diamond.

"With their savior gone, it is time to take out their leader…Frost," said Ezekiel 69.

Back at Crystal Tower, the Elemental Warriors while still in their battle mode outfits, continued to brainstorm on how to get the chalice back before one of the Shadow Priests break the magical seal they placed upon it.

"Is it just me or is it a little cold in here?" asked Trista.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Jenna. All of a sudden mist began to form around them as hands reached out, grabbing the shoulders of Angela,

"AH!"

"ANGELA!" screamed T.K. and grabbed her hands, but he too was sucked into the misty field and vanished as it lifted.

"Damn. How is Ezekiel 69 doing this? He's like one step ahead of us," cussed Trista.


	6. Episode 25: Darkness with the Forest

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 25: Darkness with the Forest

Without hesitation, Princess Aureka charge through the thick bushy patch and straight into the Dark Forest. The trees had very little green while the forest itself cast an eerie presence. Not even halfway, Aureka felt an unwelcome presence as the white stallion galloped hastily, deeper into the enchanted forest. Both Leonn'e and Aureka turned their heads seeing the Sharad Riders. These loyal creatures wore a black fitted lather cloak and a dark spiked mask to hide the ugliness from within. They gave their souls up to the Dynasty and offered their allegiance to Xion and loyalty to Ezekiel 69.

"Heeya…heeya!" roared Aureka, whipping the white stallion. The reins made a crackling sound every stroke. The Sharads road on black horses, soon to be gaining speed on them as Aureka turned sharply and cut through an opening. A fetal flaw as two more Sharads appeared.

The poison within the Prince started to spread, going after his lungs then heart.

"Stay with me Leonn'e," she ordered. She looked up seeing three more Sharads, jumping from branch after branch, trying to keep up with the horse,

"Malok!" cast Princess Aureka as four crystal daggers sprung out in-between her fingers. She through them as the first one missed, one penetrated a leg, one the shoulder, and the other the mask. The Prince breathing became more and more complicated as his vision began to blur,

"C'mon Dycoon…fight it!" The black cloak that was on Leonn'e fell backwards, causing the hood to fall off. Leonn'e took the cloak off as it flew back and wrapped around a Sharad's face, blinding it straight into a tree. "Heeya…Heeya!" wailed Aureka, dodging a Sharad Rider. Their riding skills seem superior as they eased up on the side of her.

"Give it up Princess…you'll never make it out alive," said one of the Sharads.

"Never!" said Aureka so forcefully pulled on the reins. The horse slammed on the breaks as the Riders quickly passed back. Princess Aureka held on tight and quickly turned, but that moved caused the Prince's grip to loosen. She created another crystal dagger and this time it landed into a Sharad's chest and instantly, the Sharad turned into miasma, a thick poisonous vapor.

"Miasma? Heya…heya!" yelled out Aureka, kicking the white stallion. She quickly turned her head seeing her beloved prince fading fast as the poison continued to spread. More Sharads zoomed on the trees, moving swiftly as Aureka took out two more crystal daggers. She fired two shots with one throw. One hit the Sharad on the tree right side and the other was hit on the left side. Aureka turned around seeing two creatures called the Nexis in front of her horse. The Nexis were female version of the Sharads, with long razor sharp nails, claw-like daggers. Fearfully the white horse suddenly stopped unexpectedly, sending Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon, flying next to the two Nexis as they crashed into the ground. Aureka backed flipped her way up as Leonn'e just laid there; too weak to even stand alone. She took out her Millennium sword and knew it was on when the Sharads galloped right behind her.

"As my warriors would say, this is so not good."

Both Angela and T.K. hit the ground as Frost morphed into physical form. They got up and started looking around, realizing this is the place where Angela fell under the siren's melody and literally fell.

"DIE!" yelled Frost, blasting a frost beam. Angela held out her hand as she forced the beam back.

"What is this?" asked Frost, canceling the attack.

"I cared for your brother with all of my heart. His love for me gave me a gift…his gift," she said.

"A gift you probably stole you harlot," said Frost and began to launch another attack, but T.K. stepped in and throw a lightning bolt in which Frost had to cart wheeled to dodge. T.K. swung, but Frost ducked down and flipped him. Angela double kicked Frost in her chest and face, but Frost frosted her hands in shaped of ice claws. T.K. popped up as Frost froze the river with her ice breath. She attacked quickly and clawed Angela. Travis ran up on her, but she was ready and launched her frozen claws directly at him. He cast a defensive spell as Frost threw Angela onto the frozen river. T.K. dodged another attack and tackled Frost onto the frozen river. Angela tried getting up, but slipped and fell so hard she broke part of the ice and fell into the freezing water.

"Find them," begged Jenna in Crystal Tower.

"I'm trying," said Zac, concentrating.

"Search deep within yourself…find that special connection that only you and Angela share," said Trista.

"Since when you become all soft and caring all of a sudden?" asked Jenna.

"Gurl puh-lease, trying to get up out of here," said Trista as a cover up.

"Yeah..riiiiight," said Jenna, not believing her.

"Found her!" shouted Zac. "Both she and T.K. are at the end of the forest where she fell into that whirlpool."

"Great, lets go get her," said Jenna.

"We all can't just leave…I'll go," said Trista.

"Too dangerous," assured Zachariah.

"Too dangerous? I have an evil alter ego who would just love to kill each and every single one of y'all, now that is dangerous," said Trista.

"Let her go…just fly low and be careful. Contact us telepathy with your stone okay?" asked Jenna. Trista nodded and took off as the wind guided her way to her friends.

"This worries me so," complained Zac.

"…phaze 3, attack!" said Ezekiel 69. Trista could see the forest up ahead just as the wind suddenly change direction. She looked behind, seeing a bony guy named Crimson heading her way.

"Warriors!" shouted a guard. "Ezekiel's second half is approaching the castle gates!" he shouted.

"What!" said Jenna.

"This…this was all part of his plan." Jenna turned seeing the fearful intensity in Zac's fiery eyes. "He wanted us…to be separated," panicked Zac.

"What will you do now Elemental Warriors. Your Prince is dieing, Princess a banded you when you need her the most, and you are all scattered in different locations…checkmate bwwahahahah!" taunted Ezekiel 69.

"Go zu gen zu, reggie hung gone zu," said Na'ash, chanting the third chant.

* * *

. I'm changing Zac's eye color to fiery and let me know if my switch back and forth with Leonn'e's name to Dycoon confuses you. Keep the reviews coming, Thanks . 


	7. Rerun Episode Drawings

Rerun Episode:

Hey you guys, this isn't an episode, but I just wanted to tell you all that I hired an artist and she's drawing out my characters for Witches of the Elements. Just click the deviantart link and you'll be able to see what my characters look like while transformed. She has only been able to draw the 3 main female characters. I hope you like because I sure do...enjoy. I am unable to post the link together so just copy and past and just connect the .com with art and darkerangel with .deviantart

http://darkerangel .deviantart .com/art/Angela-Summers-Water-51924548

http://darkerangel .deviantart .com/art/Jennafer-Sanchez-Earth-51927006

http://darkerangel .deviantart .com/art/Trista-Washington-Air-54837809


	8. Episode 26: Nova

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 26: Nova

"Separate us?" asked Jenna.

"_Trista, come back now,_" said Zac telepathically.

"_You know, I would just love to, just one problem. Someone's attacking me,_" said Trista.

"Zac!" said Jenna. He rushed over outside seeing the second half of Ezekiel 69's army. "What are we going to do?" asked Jenna.

"I have no idea...Aureka, she's in trouble," said Zac.

"_What? How do you know?_" asked T.K. telepathically.

"_Leonne, he's trying to reach me. We have to save her…she can't die," _said Zac.

"_Die? What the hell do you mean?" _asked Trista.

"_I…I keep having this dream…vision. And in it Aureka dies._"

"What!" they all shouted.

"_It's true—everything so far has been coming true. A chaotic presence with a dark red blade…Ezekiel 69 and the screams of the people, all of it is coming true."_

"He wants us to leave the castle…but why? What is so important about it?" questioned Jenna.

"They come!" said a guard. Ezekiel 69's Chaos Knights approached the gates, drawing out their weapons.

"Wait…magma is apart of earth right?" asked Zac.

"Yeah, I guess? I feel asleep in that class, but okay?"

"We have to sync our powers. Merge with it," explained Zac.

"What! We never did anything like that before...beside there's only two of us," said Jenna.

"Like Dycoon said, 'Believe in the Craft' for it will guide us."

Jenna and Zac stood at the top of the stairs as more guards headed down. They both stepped back and looked into each other eyes. They held their hands out in front of each other and began to move as one. They began to swerve their arms, rocking it back and forth, embracing the full potential of the Craft.

"Hmm…kind of sorcery is this?" asked Ezekiel 69, looking into the Dark Diamond.

"We call upon our ancient power, to flow through us with our desire. Combine our magic and make us one, so we may save our love ones…NOVA!" chanted Zac and Jenna together as one. Jenna suddenly moved in front of Zac, back touching back and had her arm out like a Z and Zac did the same. Zac then turned around and lifted up his other arm like a Z as Jenna did the same. Zac's stone was in his hand and he soon placed his arms around Jenna's head as Jenna placed her hands out in front of her and lifted up her stone as they merge together.

The two stones fused together as magma and rock shot up and covered them. Their bodies fused together, transforming into a gigantic earth bound magma beast.

"Whoa…Ah," whispered the guards. The gigantic liger beast's eyes pulsated as the ground underneath the Chaos Knights literally grabbed them and started pulling them down to their deaths. Suddenly the gigantic liger split apart and separated as Jenna and Zac hit the ground.

"What kind of shiz-nit was thhhhat!" stressed Jenna.

"We…must have…merge…our elements…" explained Zac out of breath.

"Remind me never to do this again—oh hell my back," complained Jenna, trying to stand up to crack and straighten out her back.

"I have to agree with you on that one," said Zac, standing up while cracking his neck.

"Those insolent brats!" shouted Ezekiel 69, pounding his fist on his armchair.

"Now fearless leader…die," said Frost when all of a sudden, BOOM! Ice rushed up like a frozen wave with Angela on guiding it on top,

"Now the frost bitch pissed me off, I'm done playing nice…Aquata!" shouted Angela and flung her hand forward, unleashing a wave a frozen water directly onto Frost,

"Ahh!" screamed Frost and back flipped away.

"Angela! You okay?" asked T.K.

"Dandy," she joked while jumping down. Angela blue eyes stared directly into Frost's icy blue eyes.

"You have yet to see my true power water princess…" gloated Frost as she began to open up her hands. Blue flames appeared and hovered over them,

"What the hell are those?" asked T.K.

"This is what I call the Blue Flame or Cold Fire. You see my brother majored in snow and minored in ice…I on the other hand evolved my icy ability into something much more. You have no idea…no idea…here, catch," said Frost, throwing one of the flames. Suddenly Travis' charm bracelet began to glow,

"Chillarzu!" shouted Angela, as a gust of cold air formed together, creating a shield. The flame literally shattered the shield into tiny ice pieces.

"DIE!" screamed Frost, transforming the tiny blue flame into a blue stream inferno.

Trista landed safely in the forest, "And you is?"

"I go by the name Crimson," he said, whipping out two bones. "Boneberang!" Crimson crisscrossed the bones, causing them to spin rapidly toward Trista. They were moving too fast, not allowing Trista enough time to dodge. The first bone smacked while the second one crashed into her. She slammed into the ground as the bones returned to his hands.

"This isn't the last…" said Crimson, vanishing.

"Yeah, I bet," said Trista, rising up."


	9. Episode 27: Cold Fire

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 27: Cold Fire

"Now you will pay!" shouted Frost, unleashing a blast of cold fire that knocked both Angela and T.K. down, when suddenly Crimson appeared.

"We must go now."

"What! No way, she must pay," said Frost.

"In do time, right now we have our orders," he said. Frost balled up her fist and her icy blue eyes lit up in anger.

"You…water witch. You can bet your life this isn't over," threatened Frost, misting away just as Crimson shimmered.

"She did not just call me a water witch?" asked Angela, getting up.

"You've been called that before," said T.K. also getting up.

"Yeah, but the way she said it just sounded wrong and hateful," said Angela dramatically.

"Angela! T.K.!" shouted Trista, flying down low. "You alright?"

"Yes I'm…ohh?" paused Angela as Trista ran passed her and gave Travis a big embracing hug.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't brush off," said T.K.

"I…I'm fine too—just sayin'," said Angela sarcastically.

"I was so worried…about, about the both of you," quickly corrected Trista.

"Didn't know you carried," said Angela.

"Yeah well…anyways, Zac thinks Ezekiel 69 set this whole thing up to separate us. Which is why I came to aid, but Crimson prevented me," explained Trista.

"Big bag of bones?" asked Angela.

"Which means Aureka is in danger," he said.

"Ashabon E Letros!" cast Princess Aureka, surrounded the entire area around with crystals, putting up a barrier just as the Sharads appeared.

"If you want him." Princess Aureka threw out her left hand and Prince Dycoon's Sword of Light flew from his side and into her hand. On contact the blade shined brightly as the two Nexis screeched in horror, "Come and claim him!" shouted Princess Aureka, making the two swords touch above her head by crossing them over.

The first Nexis came at her with a swinging claw, causing Aureka to bend her back a little to dodge. Princess Aureka swung her right hand first as the Nexis blocked it with her claw. Left and right, right and left, claw, and claw. The two went back and forth, neither one giving up. Suddenly the Nexis closed in with both claws, making Aureka bend down to duck so that they miss, however the second Nexis flipped over the first and landed behind the Princess.

Aureka stood up and swung her right sword up right for a block with the first Nexis and swung the left sword upside down for a block behind her with the second Nexis. She then did the same thing only in reverse.

"HAA!" she yelled, while running up the first Nexis' body, pushed off and flipped over behind the second Nexis. She quickly spin kicked the second Nexis in the back causing it to fly straight into the first Nexis, making them stab each other,

"AHHH!" Just as they stabbed, Princess Aureka's colorful eyes widen as they burst into a smog of miasma. Prince Aureka quickly began to twirl the two swords around and around, absorbing the poisonous toxin and then swung both swords west as the blast opened up a gap in her crystallized barrier.

"This really is not my day," she complained as the Sharads stepped through, drawing out their swords.

The first Sharad thrust forward as Aureka jumped back so it would miss her body. Princess Aureka back flipped, kicking the sword out his hand. She turned around as the second Sharad pouched down, making contact with her swords. She then pushed up and kicked the second Sharad in the chest and threw both swords into the first two Sharads.

"HAA!" she wailed, spinning up in the air, "Skwark!" and started shooting crystals from her fingertips. As she landed back down and retrieved both swords, she noticed one Sharad was still standing. To her surprise, he raised his open right hand up and started to absorb his fallen comrades. As the absorption completed itself, he then whipped out a dagger and Princess Aureka ran over to Leonn'e. She placed the swords in her belts and lifted him up.

Darkness was approaching as the Sharad literally stabbed himself, unleashing a swarm of miasma forming into one huge cloud of poisonous gases. She lifted Leonn'e's body up and began to run. She kept dragging his body down the road as the huge cloud of miasma was spreading wildly along the pathway after her.

"Sweetie…you're seriously going…on…a diet," moaned the Princess. Prince Leonn'e's body was no joke as it became heavier and heavier like weights staking on top of each other. Princess Aureka turned her head as the miasma swarmed over head,

"NO!" she yelled, covering the Prince. Suddenly the miasma cloud was moving away from her and the Prince, something was pulling it. She looked up seeing a blind man with an open jar, sucking in the gases, then placed the tightly sealed cap on it. He then walked over and placed his wrinkly hands upon the Princess' face and said,

"Young Aureka…how much you look like your mother…and just as strong as your father."


	10. Episode 28: Sexified

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 28: Sexified

"I swear, can this day get any worse," complained Trista, plowing down onto the floor within the thrown room.

"Tell me about…my magic is pushed to its limit," said Angela.

"RETURN!" cast T.K. as everyone transformed back into their normal clothes. Suddenly a flash of light sparked in front of them as Princess Aureka stepped forth.

"PRINCESS!" they all shouted at once.

"My warriors…what has happened?" she asked.

"Ezekiel 69 tried to separate us…we all felt that you were in danger also," explained Zachariah.

"Yes I was…how you say…jumped by the Sharad Riders."

"Sharad Riders?" asked Jenna.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" asked Trista. They looked down at the black foggy jar.

"Miasma…I'm hoping we can use this to our advantage," said the Princess.

"How's Leonne?" asked Angela.

"He'll pull through thank the gods."

"I totally just conjured up a plan just now," said Travis excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.

"You'll see, but first I need that jar," he said.

"Whatever it is count me in," said the Princess.

"NO!" shouted Zac. Princess Aureka turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I've been having these dreams…visions and in it you die," he said.

"…are you certain?" s he asked.

"Maybe…I mean everything else has come true, we just want to keep you here…safe for now," said Zac.

"Very well…carry out your plan and be careful…it just may only work once," stressed Princess Aurkea while handing the jar to T.K.

* * *

"NO…HELL NO! I am not doing it," argued Trista. 

"You have too. We need you to tap into Roxi's animal abilities…like attraction," stressed T.K. The Elemental Warriors lay hidden within some bushes, few miles away from the Fortalice.

"What about…"

"Gurl you better look the other way," stated Angela.

"I hate you guys…I swear," complained Trista, crossing her hands.

"Gurl puh-lease, I hate you more," said Jenna with a smile.

"Now for plan 2.0."

"There's a 2.0?" asked Zac.

"I need Trista to absorb Jenna's party attitude," said T.K.

"WHAT!" they both said at the same time.

"No…hell to the no," said Trista.

"Let this heifer have my goodies, I think not," said Jenna.

"Who you calling a heifer—bitch," lashed Trista.

"Whoa…ladies c'mon. We each must play a role in order for this plan to work. Like Aureka said, we only have one shot to retrieve the chalice," explained T.K.

"Whatever…what we have to do?" asked Jenna.

"Concentrate…feel that hyper energy inside, let it flow through you and travel to the next," whispered T.K. in Jenna's ear.

"Trista…let go of your hate, let go of your stubbornness and open up, feel her vide and own it," whispered T.K. in her ear. Both Jenna and Trista started to inhale and exhale lightly, taking in Travis' words as a ring of cosmic energy revolved around Jenna's right hand. Suddenly without warning both Jenna and Trista slapped hands as Jenna's vibe flowed through Trista unleashing a flash of light.

Jenna stepped back as Trista emerged from the light wearing a slave outfit. Her blonde hair was trimmed looking like the hairstyle in the Rihanna SOS video. She had on a brass plated armored bra, brown on the inside with gold outlining on the outside. It connected to her dog collar which had a long black chain going down the middle. Her golden armored underwear had a crimson cloth draping down the front and back. Her body was definitely exposed also with a wrist band around her right wrist and an ankle band around her left ankle.

"This is SO AWESOME!...ah man, am I talking like her now? The Hell?" asked Trista, noticing what she is wearing.

"Wow…worked better than expected."

"You said it," agreed Zac. Both he and T.K. were in aw at Trista's hotness.

"I am not wearing this," she said.

"Girl puh-lease, you wore more outfits skankier than that," said Angela.

"Although that is true—but still," said Trista.

"Up too late!" shouted Zac, who shot up and untwist the lid to the jar, unleashing the cloud of miasma toward the Fortalice.

"I just don't understand why I had to leave…I had them," complained Frost.

"No you didn't…I underestimated them," said Ezekiel 69.

"Mighty One! A cloud of miasma is surround the front gate we…we can't stop it!" stressed the chaos knight guard.

"WHAT! Impossible…miasma…here?" Ezekiel 69 pondered for a minuet before leaving his chamber to attend to this matter.

The Elemental Warriors snuck around the cloud to the back of the structural building,

"Do your thang," said Angela. They all held hands as Jenna used her craft to phase them through the wall. They stepped through seeing that they were in a shorten hallway. They crept further down; reaching a tavern that was full of knights.

"We need a distraction just in case things get a little too out of control," whispered T.K.

"We goin' get it poppin'…ah dammed," said Trista.


	11. Episode 29: Sin City Baby

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 29: Sin City Baby

Angela wiggled her fingers and the band started to play a more seductive melody as Trista stepped out.

Trista began touching herself, hearing the seductive melody played by the band. She moved away from the group, moving her ass to the beat. People who were at the table she gently slid her hands in their hair or ran her finger down their chest; her eyes flashed animalisticly, unleashing her attraction. She jumped on a card table and started dancing stripper style to get the boys attention. With her partying ability enhanced, she didn't have to worry about Roxi taking over. She moved her silky blonde hair out of her face and jumped down. She headed for the mechanical bull. She pulled herself up, winking at a guy to turn it on. He flipped the switch and the bull moved. The mechanical bull waved up and down, turned right then left, back up and moved forward. Trista was in complete party mode so she had no trouble staying on. She moved her body to the beat of the music playing by the band. She gripped the lather rein with her left hand and waved her right hand high above her. The bull tugged right, up and down again. In slow motion, Trista's stretched her stomach in a seductive movement and picked up her black chain to make it into a lasso. She took her left hand off the rein and twirled the lasso over her head. The Chaos Knights were lusting after her. She was a hottie.

"Okay and just where the hell she learned those moves?" asked Angela.

"Do not look at me…do I look like the type of person who would do that?" said Jenna.

"Yes!" they all said.

"To hell with you guys…c'mon," said Jenna. They went down the rest of the hallway which led them up the stairs.

"If I was a chalice where would I be?" whispered Zac.

"Shh…listen," whispered Angela. They came over and placed their ears on a wall, hearing Na'ash's voice,

"Gaws zu gen zu, reggie hung gaws zu."

"_You feel that…the chalice is there,_" said T.K. telepathically.

Trista jumped off and continued to let the seductive melody play in her head. They stared at her, but only one cracked and came over next to her. She started dancing with him, but using her sly animalistic charm to move from one knight to another.

They were all over Trista as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Make it work!" said T.K. Jenna placed her hands on the wall as Zac unleashed mega smoke into the room. The Shadow Priests began coughing up a storm as Angela stretched her hand through the wall and using her craft as the chalice flew straight into her hand.

"RUN!" shouted T.K. They dash back out through a hallway, only to be cut off by knights. T.K. extended his hands as fireworks beamed out of them, blasting straight into the knights.

"Sorry boys, but I gotta jet…Unka!" shouted Trista, unleashing a gust of wind, blowing the knights around her away. Zac, Angela, Jenna, and T.K. made a wrong turn and ended up into the main chamber.

"Shiz-nit," panicked Angela.

"What's the Plannnn!" stressed Zac.

"Have no idea," answered T.K.

"Okay who the hell made you leader? I'm just sayin'," said Jenna.

"I tried saying the magic word, but the chalice won't open…Na'ash must have a counter spell around it or something," explained Angela.

"That's not good," said T.K.

"Hey—isn't that Ezekiel 69's sword?" asked Jenna when all of a sudden they were blasted by a laser beam. "AHHHH!"

"Clever little witches…aren't we," smiled Ezekiel 69.

"Hell yeah…HA!" shouted Trista, kicking Ezekiel 69 in the back. He stumbled forward; quickly he caught his balance and turned around just as Trista said her Aerorik spell. She threw the two wind blades, but to her surprise he caught them. All of a sudden, fuzzy red energy started to over throw the blades, realizing he's charging them up. He threw them back as Trista did a duck and roll move. The two wind blades touched a wall and exploded.

Super seed he quickly rushed over and grabbed Trista by the neck and lifted her up off her feet.

"Let her go!" yelled Zac.

"And just how will you make me…" Zac looked around, lunged forward and grabbed the grip of Ezekiel 69's sword.

"HmmHAHAHAAH! You fool, do you really think you can pick up my sword…yet alone willed it," laughed Ezekiel 69. He wasn't kidding either; Zac had to place both hands on the grip and still the sword would not lift up off the ground.

"Only I can handle the sword's demonic powers…very good entertainment though." Zac didn't care, he just wanted to save his friends and just leave this place. He forced more on his power as a red aura appeared around him.

"HmmAAAHHHH!" he screamed, but suddenly his body pulsated. His breathing started to deepen as his red aura began to fade and a black one emerge to take its place. The dark aura engulfed him, darkening his heart as he transformed into something of inexistence to exist. He now had long back hair, dark eyes, black top, pants, and combat boots. He then easily lifted up the heavy blade and looked into Angela's blue eyes as she gasped, "Hellfire!"


	12. Episode 30: Is it Trista or is it Roxi?

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 30: Is it Trista or is it Roxi?

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one can lift my sword," shouted Ezekiel 69, throwing Trista into the others.

"Hmm…nice blade," said Hellfire, walking away from them.

"Look fire witch, give me my sword …NOW!"

"If you want it then come a claim it…beyoches!" grinned Hellfire. The blade suddenly turned black as night as Hellfire was soon surround by demonic energy. With one slash he unleashed a darkness flame wave so powerful that all of them to slam into and through a solid wall.

Luckily, Trista had strength left to use her element to soften their fall as Ezekiel 69 hit the ground.

"We have to save Zac," said Angela.

"We have to go for now," said T.K.

"NO! I'm not leaving him," she stressed.

"Ye-ah, you are," said Jenna. Hellfire flamed out of Fortalice just as Ezekiel 69 stood up and said, "…a minor setback…"

They finally reached the castle to be greeted by Princess Aureka as she asked what happened.

"Zac picked up Ezekiel 69's sword and transformed back into Hellfire," explained Angela, while handing her the chalice. "We have to go back!"

"And we will gurl chill…lets just rest up a bit and come up with a plan and a real back up plan too," she said, glaring at T.K.

"Oh whatever," he said.

"I dunno about you guys, but I really wanted to get out of these clothes so I'll be in the ladies room," said Trista.

Trista went inside the bathroom and snapped her fingers back into some normal clothes. She kept the haircut, but had on a white sleeveless button down shirt, with a white short skirt and some knee high heeled white boots.

"I look so good I can just kiss myself," she said to herself. She turned around toward the door, about to grab the handle, when suddenly the door vanished right in front of her. She jumped back for a minuet, startled. She slowly spun around as everything in the bathroom started to disappear only leaving white walls. When she stopped, the only thing left was the mirror as the room shifted and revolved around. She looked deep into the mirror and placed her finger in her mouth and bit down the tip of her nail and said with a evil wicked grin,

"Change of plans hahahaha."

"No…no…NOOO!" yelled Trista, banging the glass mirror to death.


	13. Episode 31: Stella

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 31: Stella

Trista stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Angela.

"Hey Ang…umm where's the chalice?"

"Aureka placed it in a safe keeping place…did you call me Ang?"

"And…where's that safe keeping place?" she asked.

"I dunno—ask T.K.," said Angela.

"Awesome!" said Trista and walked away.

"…did she just say awesome?" asked Angela to herself. Trista headed for the guys room and there lying down on his bed was T.K.

T.K. had his head down, trying to get as much needed rest as possible when suddenly he felt pressure on his bed. His upper half jumped up, his lips inches away from Trista's who was on top of him.

"Whoa! What…what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I'm just giving you want you want," she said seductively, sliding her arms around his head.

"What makes you think this is what I want?" he asked while pulling her arms off of him. His eyes drifted from her to her shirt as two buttons suddenly popped off, exposing her cleavage,

"…woops," she grinned and grabbed T.K. by the shirt and went in for a kiss. She pushed him and his head slammed on his pillow as she bent down on over and whispered,

"Where's the chalice?"

Trista soon after left the room and moved down to the place where the chalice was being kept while passing Angela and Jenna who were talking.

"Gurl, I'm telling you something is going down," said Jenna

"Lets get Travis so we can figure out how to free my brother," suggested Angela.

They walked over into his room seeing T.K. knocked out cold.

"Travis…Travis…!" shouted Jenna. Angela rolled her eyes and pointed her finger as water splattered on top of him. Static electricity went everywhere as he shouted, "NO!"

Trista finally approached the glass room where the chalice was being kept. Two guards stood in front,

"Heyyy, you're kinda cute," she said playfully.

"What business do you have here Elemental Warrior?" asked the guard on the right.

"Wasn't talking to you," snapped Trista as she shoved both guards into two separate walls, knocking them out like it was nothing. She went inside the glass room and there on an alter was the Golden Chalice of DegaIllah. She grabbed it and magically whipped up a purse and placed it inside.

Trista stepped out of the glass room and there in front of her stood T.K., Angela, and Jenna.

"What the hell are doing Trista?" asked Angela.

"Bitch, you've lost your damn mind…but it back now!" yelled Jenna. Jenna walked over and grabbed Trista's wrist as Trista quickly snapped back and pushed Jenna straight into a column.

"Trista?!" shouted T.K. shockingly.

"…Roxi what the hell is your problem?" asked Angela.

"Gusta!" cast Trista as a gust of wind shot from her hand and into T.K., sending him flying down the hall.

"ROXI STOoo…wait…wait," said Angela as Trista inched her way toward her.

"Wait…I thought Roxi couldn't use Trista's magic…who…who are you?" asked Angela.

"HI! I'm Stella," said Trista and without hesitating, bitch slapped Angela a crossed the hall. All three of them laid on the floor dead still as Stella turned, catching her reflection within the glass room doors and started laughing wickedly, seeing Trista desperately banging for her freedom.


	14. Episode 32: Point The Way

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 32: Point The Way

"Are you alright?" asked Princess Aureka who overheard the commotion.

"Yeah…side from Trista going all EVIL on us," complained Jenna.

"That wasn't Trista," said Angela, helping T.K. up.

"Then who possessed her…and how?" asked T.K.

"She said that her name was Stella," explained Angela with a shrugged.

"Great…Trista and Zac are evil, we lost the chalice, and Hellfire is on the loose," said Jenna dramatically.

"…so it is true."

"What is true?" asked T.K.

"I think Leonne over looked her ability," said the Princess.

"Say what?" asked Jenna.

"Trista's true power is the ability of multiple personalities," explained Princess Aureka.

"Wait…but how? I mean we seen Roxi plenty of times, this was just out of the blue?" asked Angela.

"Roxi exposes Trista's animalistic exotic side while Stella exposes her…hmmm promiscuous wild side. Unlike Roxi, Stella just wants to have fun which turns into her switching places with Trista," explained Princes Aureka.

"So what are we going to do? I mean we need to get the chalice back, but we also need Zac?" asked Jenna.

"I got it!" shouted Angela.

At the Fortalice, the front door busted open as two guards flew straight in, knocked out unconscious as Stella stepped over them. A group of people led her to him as she approached Ezekiel 69.

"AH! Stella is it?" he said and grabbed her hand for a kiss.

"My, aren't we a charmer…and just how do you know my name?" she asked curiously. His hand waved around in front of her as he said,

"Your aura…it's completely different, I can see it," he explained. "Do you have the chalice?"

"Depends…do you have my fun?" she asked.

"Always," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said. Stella took out the chalice and the purse disappeared. She threw it toward the side as it levitated directly into Na'ash's hands.

"Do not disturb us," he ordered.

"Yes," said Stella and blew Na'ash a kiss, sending him flying out of the room as the door closed shut. "Now…where were we?" she asked, grabbing Ezekiel 69 by his armor. She threw him a crossed the room, unto his bed and climbed on top of him as their lips met.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked T.K. outside of the Fortalice.

"It has too," said Angela.

"And just how will we know…" asked Jenna, only to be cut off by a blast. They turned around seeing Hellfire approaching.

"We should transform?"

"And intensify his power…I think not," said T.K. Travis unleash a blast of fireworks, but were deflected by Ezekiel 69's sword. Jenna quickly grabbed both of their hands as the bounced back fireworks went right through them.

"Anymore bright ideas?" asked Jenna.

"Hey, my idea was the lure him, not kick his ass," said Angela.

"He's running!" said T.K.

"Aquata!" shouted Angela, creating a ring of ice around them. Hellfire sliced through the ice, but unexpectedly fell for their trap as Jenna harden up and grabbed him by his shirt and around and around he went. Jenna spun him around for a bit and then sent him flying straight into the Fortalice main chamber.

Things were getting hot and heavy with Ezekiel 69 and Stella when all of a sudden Hellfire busted through a wall, startling them both. Ezekiel 69 quickly pushed Stella off of him and launched for his sword as both of them held on to it. Stella got up and backed away from the immense demonic energy that was coming out of them and the sword when sudden she felt a tug. Angela pulled with her hands as Stella was magical pulled out of the building falling to her death as she crashed into the ground. Seconds letter she gasped for air and stood up slowly.

"Ewww…Ezekiel 69 kissed me. Where's a bottle of mouthwash when you need it?" she asked.

"She's back!" shouted Jenna.

"Ahhh!" screamed Zac, being thrown from the building, only to be saved by Trista element.

"Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za!!!" cast Na'ash, saying his last and final chant. The seal was broken as the chalice opened up, unleashing a blue-ish beam that shot a crossed the sky.

"HmmmHhahahahahha!!!" laughed Ezekiel 69, holding his sword in his right hand and the chalice, levitating in his left.


	15. Episode 33: Distant Dreams

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 33: Distant Dreams

Both Ezekiel 69 and Na'ash disappeared before the Elemental Warriors could do anything about it.

"Dammit…they know the location of the Star System Gate!" shouted T.K. in frustration.

"Warriors!" shouted Princess Aureka as she rushed over to them.

"Princess?" asked Trista.

"It's Dycoon…he's…he's gone!"

"What! How?" asked Jenna.

"I went to check on him and he wasn't there," she said.

"…my vision," said Zac.

Both Ezekiel 69 and Na'ash appeared in the bay sector of the planet as the blue beam pointed in the center direction.

"Once I open the gate…chaos will be unleash upon this worthless planet—"

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Leonn'e as he jumped up in the air with his sword drawn. As he fell down his sword clashed into Ezekiel 69's.

"Ah prince…still ALIVE! HAHAH!" laughed Ezekiel 69.

"I rather die then to let you unleash chaos on this world and then next!" shouted prince Dycoon as he backed away.

"Zum jinn zeggi za!" cast Na'ash as a huge flat stone emerged from the ground itself.

"Be GONE!" yelled Ezekiel 69. He spun around and slapped Dycoon with the flat side of his blade and sent him flying into the stone tablet as chains grabbed both his hands and ankles,

"NOO! LET ME GO!" he yelled. Ezekiel 69 just smiled and jabbed the blade of his sword down into the dry soil. The Golden Chalice began to levitate in his hands as they started to glow bright red,

"I summon forth the powers of DegaIllah, evil god of the Anointing Ones!" shouted Ezekiel 69. Electricity sparked everywhere around The Golden Chalice.

"C'mon, we have to hurry!" said T.K. The Elemental Warriors were transformed and were in the air while Princess Aureka rode on horseback. They looked up ahead to see dark clouds swarming around the bay sector.

The ground beneath them quivered at the rising of the Star System Gate. The gate was a huge double door with a protection seal in front of it.

"I command you to open. Powers of DegaIllah I speak your name open. OPEN!" yelled Ezekiel 69 when all of a sudden The Golden Chalice started to glow yellow and BOOM! It completely shattered into little shards and those shards flew up into the sky and scattered throughout Elona.

"Ouch!" yelled Zac.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Nothing…something hit me,"

"Look!" shouted Jenna.

"By the gods…he shattered the chalice," said Aureka. The shattering of the chalice broke the protection seal, allowing the gate to crack open.


	16. Episode 34: Death of a Princess

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 34: Death of a Princess

"Avata!" cast T.K. Ezekiel 69, quickly pulled out his sword as Na'ash deflected the blast right back at them. Princess Aureka lifted up her hand, as the lightning bolt exploded, causing the ground to stop shaking.

"I will not let you!" shouted Aureka, front flipping off over the horse. She whipped out her sword as her blade and his met.

"This world is as good as mine…they will praise HIM…worship HIS name," said Ezekiel 69.

"So that is your plan all along. You want to unleash chaos because you know I won't be able to stop it. And as my people suffer, your master will become their new messiah…and they will worship HIM as a god." Ezekiel 69 pushed forward and swung his sword, causing Aureka to duck. Their swords good and evil clashed together, creating sparks,

"You will not win."

"Wanna bet," said Princess Aureka as she double kicked Ezekiel 69 in the chest, sending him flying straight into the gate,

"NOOooooo!" screamed Ezekiel 69, falling into the gate, dropping his sword. Aureka's blade brightened, unleashing a wave of energy that closed the gate shut as the sword turning back into a green crystal.

Na'ash was very much annoyed as he wiggled his fingers, limiting the Serpent Blade,

"It's over Na'ash…this ends now," said Princess Aureka. Suddenly the ground shook again as the gate's doors began to open slowly,

"Muuahahahhhhhahahah!" cackled Ezekiel 69.

"What's going on?" asked Trista.

"Ezekiel 69 must have…merged his body with the chaos void," explained Zac.

"Look! It's Leonn'e!" pointed Angela. They all looked up, seeing their prince.

"You're MINE!" screamed Ezekiel 69 as a huge red hand extended forward from the gate as Princess Aureka quickly spun around and unleash the power of her Krystallos crystal. The crystal cased itself with a bright green aura while the hand known as the Death Hand was being pushed back like a game of tug of war.

"NOW DIEEEE!" creamed Ezekiel 69 as he pushed forward and wrapped his hand around the crystal,

"No!" whispered Aureka. With all his might he crushed crystal shattering it to pieces as Aureka's colorful eyes faded into emptiness as she collapsed on hard ground…dead.

"AUREKANOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried out Prince Dycoon.


	17. Episode 35: Florra Crystal Power!

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 35: Florra Crystal Power!

"AUREKA—AUREKA!" cried out Prince Dycoon as Ezekiel 69's hand reached back inside the gate. His anger intensified into rage as he unleashed his fury, literally ripping out of chains that held him tight. Na'ash sent some Chaos Knights to stop him, but it was pointless. Leonne thrust his elbow into a Chaos Knight; he kicked another, and jabbed another. He ran over and finally reached his beloved; he fell to the ground and picked her head up,

"Aureka…Aureka wake up…you have to wake up dammit!" The Elemental Warriors ran over, but there was nothing they could do, she was dead.

"This…this is a joke right? She can't be dead. She's the damn princess, future ruler of this world," said Jenna. Tears soon rolled down Dycoon's grey eyes,

"I don't get it," cried T.K.

"Aureka's life force is twine with the Krystallos crystal …passed down from the royal family. And as Aureka is tied to the crystal, the crystal is tied to the planet…"

"The crystal is Aureka's Crystal Heart…I've witness Hazar the Witch Stalker first hand who crushed a Crystal Heart, killing the victim instantly," explained Angela.

"My vision noo…it can't end this way…aww damn what is pinching me," complained Zac. Zac notice a cut on his arm and started to pick at it, pulling out a shard.

"The hell?" said Trista.

"A shard from the chalice…by the gods that's it...we might be able to bring her back," said Prince Dycoon.

"We better hurry," warned Jenna as the Star System Gate cracked opened. Zac handed Leonn'e the shard,

"How?" asked T.K.

"The power of the chalice is now divided into a shard. One shard has enough power to do some serious damage and we will use this one to revive the Krystallos to bring Aureka back to life," explained Prince Dycoon. The shard levitated in the air as Dycoon gathered up the pieces of the Krystallos crystal and combine them together, as his hands came together as one. His hands were in a praying position, trying to fuse the powers together. Suddenly white light shot out of the cracks or openings in his hands as a sudden burst of energy exploded, knocking all six of them out. There in front of them, levitating was a flower. This flower however was crystallized and white instead of green. The doubles doors busted open as chaos was unleashed. Aureka's colorful eyes returned as her body lifted itself up off the ground. The new crystal rays transformed Princess Aureka back into her silver gown, but this time she grew another pair of angel wings, with a total of four.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Ezekiel 69, as he extended both his huge Death Hands out of the gate. The crystal levitated in her hands as a new found power erupted, clashing into his Death Hands.

"Warriors, stop the chaos from spreading futher," ordered Prince Dycoon.

"Pentagram you guys," said T.K. The Elemental Warriors took off in their positions,

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Lightning…Platonic Solid Unleash!!!" shouted the Elemental Warriors at the same time, creating a magical pentagram, preventing the negative energy that the Star System Gate was admitting from spreading any further.

Ezekiel 69 pushed his hands more, causing Princess Aureka to flinch, lowering her arms as the ground around them began to split apart and crumble.

"AUREKA!" all six shouted.

"FLORRA CRYSTAL POWERRRR!!!" Princess Aureka quickly spun her crystal around and released as blast so powerful, it dissolved Ezekiel 69's Death Hands, destroying him completely, "NOOooOooAHAHAHAAHH!!!"

"Die you bastard!" shouted Prince Dycoon, who exercised light from his sword, causing the gate to fully close shut tight, placing a new updated seal upon it. The Elemental Warriors powered down and rushed over, hugging their princess.


	18. Episode 36: Dawn of Dreams

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 2: Bringer of Chaos

(Elona's peace was short lived when Zachariah Summers started to receive chaotic visions from his dreams. Princess Aureka's fears have come true as The Bringer of Chaos sets his sights on her planet. The Elemental Warriors must fight and destroy this Child of Xion before he unlocks the Star System Gate. If the gate is open, Chaos itself will be unleashed upon not only Elona, but the Nine Worlds as well.)

Episode 36: Dawn of Dreams

Everyone was at the castle, celebrating another victory for the good guys as Princess Aureka explained the situation before,

"Once the crystal is passed down, something has to happen in order for the crystal to recognized the owner as its master and then and only then will the crystal transform into the owner very own crystal."

"Sooo this is your very own crystal now?" asked Angela.

"Yes…this is the new Krystallos crystal called Florra or just Florra crystal."

"But why is it a flower and white instead of green?" asked T.K.

"Because the source of the power didn't come from the shard, but from love…Dycoon's love. His love transformed the crystal into a flower crystal," she explained.

"So Zac's vision came true after all?" asked T.K.

"Kind of, I mean he kept waking up, never to see the full ending I believe," giggled the Princess.

"How is Dycoon?" asked Trista.

"He'll be just fine…a little rest and he'll be back to his old tip top shape again."

"So what's next?" asked Zac.

"We search for Na'ash…this is the second time he was with a bringer…he has to be stop permanently."

Back on Cloud Nine Tower, Na'ash stood in front of a mirror,

"He failed…both of them failed and I'm sick of it. They're children and yet they keep preventing us from succeeding in our major goal. You will crush them…you will and must stop them," he said, but soon his attention went somewhere else, causing him to turn, after hearing a strange female on going crackle as creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared within the tower. Her eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." Her eyes stared down directly at Na'ash, you could just feel this demonic intense pressure coming form the floating pair of eyes as he bowed.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh," cackled the female's voice as the tiny pupils in her dark green shaded eyes brighten brighter than the sun as dark demonic manly hands reached out from the mirror, ensnaring HIS guest for HIS next plan.

**_END_**

* * *

((Thank you all soooo much for checking out Season 2 book 2 of Witches of the Elements. Stay tuned for Season 2: W.O.T.E, Book 3: Bringer of Silence))


End file.
